freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Transmission (BitTorrent client)
| operating_system = Mac OS X, Unix-like, BeOS iPhone OS | language = multilingual * Mac OS X: 7 languages * GTK+: 39 languages | genre = BitTorrent | license = MIT/GPL | website = transmissionbt.com }} Transmission is a lightweight BitTorrent client which features a simple interface on top of a cross-platform back-end. It is free and open source software, mostly licensed under the MIT License. Transmission runs on Linux and other Unix-like systems (GTK+ interface), Mac OS X (Cocoa interface) and BeOS/ZETA (native interface). On 14 January 2008, it was adopted as the default Bittorrent client in the popular Linux distribution Ubuntu. An unofficial port of Transmission (with a command-line interface) to the iPhone OS was accomplished on March 3, 2008.P2P torrent on the iPhone, a sad tale of woe, misery, abject failure... and then eventually success! by WickedPsyched.net, March 3, 2008 As of January 10, 2008, Transmission has had over 230,000 downloads. It is the most popular BitTorrent client downloaded from Mac software website MacUpdate. Transmission uses a smaller amount of system resources than many other BitTorrent clients (such as Vuze). The project aims to strike a balance between providing useful functionality without feature bloat. Keeping the interface simple and intuitive on all platforms is a key design goal. Features All Platforms * Selective downloading and file prioritizing * Encrypted peer connections * Torrent file creation * Peer exchange (compatible with Azureus and μTorrent) * Automatic port mapping (using UPnP/NAT-PMP) * Fast Resume - with peer caching * Dynamically bans bad peers, and can use an IP blocklist * Single listening port for all torrents * Global/individual bandwidth caps * Sorting/filtering options * HTTPS tracker support Mac OS X specific * Transfer Management ** Downloading and seeding queues ** Basic scheduling ** Auto-seeding options ** Groups * Dock and Growl notifications * Customizable toolbar * Advanced progress box * Automatic updates using Sparkle * Universal Binary Development Daily Mac OS X build and source tarballs are available online. The project has a forum where users can discuss support issues and make features requests. They also have an IRC channel, #transmission, located on Freenode. Early criticism Version 0.6.1 of Transmission did not strictly adhere to the complete BitTorrent specification. This resulted in the banning of that version from many private trackers. The issues were resolved in the subsequent 0.70 release. libTransmission The Transmission back-end (libTransmission) also serves as the basis of the shareware Mac client Xtorrent, and the Transmission daemon. The daemon supports a web front-end called Clutch. Older versions have been ported to form the basis of the the update system for the video game Metal Gear Solid on PS3,Transmission used in PS3 Metal Gear Solid Beta, Transmission forums, as well as the backend for ImageShack's BitTorrent service. libTransmission also utilizes some third party libraries, including libevent, libcrypto, miniupnp and libcurl. See also *Comparison of BitTorrent software *File sharing External links *Transmission References Category:BeOS software Category:Free BitTorrent clients Category:Mac OS X software Category:Linux BitTorrent clients ca:Transmission de:Transmission (BitTorrent) es:Transmission (BitTorrent) fr:Transmission (BitTorrent) it:Transmission pt:Transmission ru:Transmission vi:Transmission (BitTorrent)